El Gran Tesoro
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: 4 Brujas que quieren alcanzar el titulo de Reinas de sus diferentes Reinos
1. Chapter 1

**El Gran Tesoro**

**Capítulo I**

**Preparadas Para sí Reinas**

En un lugar el cual está habitado por seres de diferentes naturalidades y razas, un lugar bajo el dominio de la Brujas, mujeres hermosas que manipulan todos los elementos de la naturaleza, y que por su gran poder son odias por muchos, mujeres que no conocen el amor y menos el miedo.

Tras un nuevo centenario del domino de las brujas, llega el momento en que las nueva generación de brujas tomaran su cargo como reinas en sus diferentes reinos, cada una se presentara frente a la Gran Reina Bruja Mayor líder de todos los reinos, ante ellas deberán presentarse y recibir el honor de ser probadas como reinas.

Sobre una gran roca en un circulo de piedra se encuentra la Gran Reina Nabiky Saeba, una mujer hermosa entre las hermosas, con una mirada fría indicando que su corazón está vacío, pero que por muchos muchos años a gobernado con firmeza y ejemplo cada uno de los diferente reinos

- Hola – las jóvenes brujas se levantan para escuchar a su reina – Como sabrán Soy la Gran Reina Nabiky Saeba, Manejo todos los elementos, Mi elemento principal es la Tierra , y a partir de ahora seré quien determine si son las adecuadas para ser reinas – respiro y con mirada firme en ellas continuo - cada una de ustedes son las reinas y representan un elemento natural, y serán puestas aprueba para poder llevar con orgullo ese titulo, ahora tras mencionar su Reino se presentaran ante mi y darán una breve introducción sobre ustedes.

- Entendido- Contestaron todas

- Reina del Oeste – Dijo

- Mi nombre es Ruizu Shirakiin, Manejo todos los elementos, Mi elemento principal es el Trueno, Soy muy afable y me encanta conocer personas nuevas y invitarlos a casa, adoro los momentos con los amigo, soy artista del camuflaje y conozco todos los hechizos de cambio de imagen y disfraz, mi momento ideal es cuando llueve y los truenos iluminan los cielos.

- Una confiada bruja de Trueno – Dijo la Gran Reina – Reina del Este

- Mi Nombre es Karola Contreras, Manejo todos le elementos, Mi elemento principal es el Viento, No soy muy amable, soy bastante hábil con tácticas y hechizos de alto nivel, mi equipo de consejeros me ayudan a tomar decisiones, mi momento ideal es cuando llueve el viento sopla y une las nubes marcando su destino.

- Una Reina del viento que no es libre, Interesante – Exclamo la Gran Reina levantando una ceja – Reina del Sur

- Mi Nombre es Misa y mis amigas me llamas Misa-Chan, Manejo todos los elemento a excepción del Fuego, Mi elemento principal es el Agua, Adoro el agua creo que es el mejor elemento, paso todo el día en ella y conozco todos los hechizos de agua, con mi poder no necesito que nadie me proteja ya que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para que necesitar de alguien, mi momento ideal es cuando llueve que las gotas de agua caen sobre mi rostro.

- Un ego peligroso para una Reina del Agua- Pensó – Reina del Norte

- Mi Nombre es Zulma Mármol, Manejo todos los elementos menos el agua, Mi elemento principal es el Fuego, No tengo intenciones de tener amigos, mi único deseo es gobernar mi reino y que todo marche bien. me gusta leer, y dormir, adoro pasar mis días tranquila sin que nadie me diga que hacer, mi momento ideal es cuando finaliza la lluvia y los rayos del son iluminan la tierra.

- Abunda la pereza en la Reina del Fuego – Murmuro la Gran reina – bien ahora les explicare todo lo que pasara a partir de ahora.

Cada una de ustedes gobierna un reino lleno de diferentes razas, Elfos, Guerreros, Brujos, Hechiceros, y humanos. Todas esas razas tienen algo en común y es que nos odian o nos temen, todo porque tienen una idealidad diferentes de piensan que somos personas horrendas con sombreros negros y sin corazón, que solo hacemos daño, aun así nuestra misión es de ayudarlos con nuestros elementos sin que ellos se enteren, sus reinos hasta ahora han cumplido perfectamente su misión y estoy orgullosa de ellos, ustedes nueva generación de brujas deberán de seguir con ello, y es por eso que se les impone pruebas para ganarse su titulo de reina y el honor de servir a las razas y de paso proteger es tesoro que ellos resguarda.  
- Tesoro - interrumpió karola  
- si, tesoro, las razas tienen algo que nosotras las brujas no hemos podido conseguir y ya que ellos son los portadores debemos proteger este valioso tesoro.  
- Y que es eso tan valioso si se puede saber- pregunto misa Chan  
- Amor- dijo la Gran Reina  
- Amor? Repitieron todas  
- Es absurdo algo tan simple, replico Rui  
- Gracias a dios no lo tenemos solo nos haría más débiles – alzo la voz Zulma  
- Si, pueden que tengan razón, pero aun así deberán protegerlo así que a partir de ahora cada una partirá a si reino y esperaran un pergamino que le dará inicio a su prueba, ninguna volverá a verse hasta que las 4 hayan completado su prueba, la falla de una es la falla de todas  
- Que? – interrumpió Rui – porque debemos pagar por las falla de las demás  
- Simple – contesto la reina – cada una de ustedes son parte de un rompecabezas, todas forman una sola como reina, lo habrán notado cuando describieron su momento ideal.  
- Es cierto - exclamo karola – cada una de nosotras describimos el mismo momento solo que en partes diferentes juntas somos ese momento somos un momento.  
- Exacto reina del este, se que todas son amigas a su manera y desde que fueron destinadas a ser reinas todas fueron obligadas a tratarse, eso no fue por diplomacia, fue porque ustedes debían ser una desde siempre.  
- Entendido gran reina – anunciaron todas  
- Bien ahora marcharos y pronto tendrán noticias mías.  
- Si, su majestad

En ese momento las amigas se despiden

Karola desaparece tras envolverse dos grandes alas de viento que aparecieron tras ellas.

Zulma lazo al aire llamas que según caían desaprecian cada parte de ella

Callo un fuerte rayo haciendo desaparecer a Rui

Y al final volviéndose burbujas de agua desaparece misa entre hermosos colores

Bien mis Brujas es momento que demuestren que están Preparadas para ser Reinas

**Bien Espero que les Guste y Me dejen Algun Comentario, no sean crueles fue un fic para san valentin y tenia poco tiempo GX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**Bruja del Sur**

**Frase favorita: Corales**

- Llevo tres Días from La llegada a mi reino, Aun no Recibo noticias de la Gran Reina, solo espero Que TODO SALGA busque párrafo ASI Poder volver a reunirme los Las Demas brujas, Quisiera enseñarles mi Gran Poder y mostrarles Los Nuevos hechizos que e Sistema de Puntos Creado .

En ESE Momento aparece Una sirena nadando en los alrededores del Trono de misa-chan.

- Su Majestad como esta en Este hermoso Dia?

- Excelente, Pero it normales párr La Bruja Más Poderosa de los 4 Reinos

- Me Alegra escucharlo mi señora

- Y dime que haces here? Mi adorado pececito

- Eh Venido a traerle sin pergamino de instancia de parte de la Gran Reina Nabiky

- ¡En serio, damelo y PUEDES retírate

- Ordenes de Como mi señora

Misa cha toma el pergamino y Trata de abrirlo Pero no Florerias

- Extraño - en ESE Momento UNA VOZ venta del pergamino

- Párr Poder abrir el pergamino deberas USAR tu Elemento es la clave Para Qué conseguir Habra

- Jum - en ESO misa provocación Que Caigan lloviznas Sobre el pergamino el Cual sí abrió INMEDIATAMENTE

"A Veces párrafo heno Ganar sable Que Perder, serás enviada al pueblo Más Cercano de tu reino y deberas volver y Aprender a Perder"

En ESE Momento Una luz salio del pergamino Enviando una misa al pastel del pueblo y allí realizada Debia INICIAR do prueba.

- Pero Que Corales una Pasado, ESO FUE RAPIDO, Pero ni Modo ja, la reina Debio Ponerme algo mas Difícil solitario Debo invocarme en mi castillo y listo Que estaria pensando y ropajes ESTOS ESTAN del asco, Que Paso Con mi ropa real?

Lo Que misa de Nunca penso de Que era Poderes suspensiones ya no Esteban, ya no era bruja y CUANDO intentaba HACER UN labios hechizo Sus No se movian en sí, era ESTO la Dificultad de do prueba, un Lo Que decidio Ponerse en Marcha.

Entrando al pueblo noto la gran CANTIDAD de Gente Que Habia, Personas de TODAS las Razas y al pararse Cerca De Una señora Que Vendia manzanas this le DIJO

- Eres nueva por aqui Verdad

- Si, La Verdad no habia Pasado here porción Nunca - y ya VEO EL PORQUE

- DESEAS ALGUNAS manzanas hermosa joven El

- No, si Información de Pero

- Información - Anuncia la señora humilde

- Si, exijo sable de Como llego al reino de la Bruja del Sur

- Queeeeee, loca ESTÁS - se altera la señora - hijo AEE Mujeres malvadas Que Hace Siglos vendieron el Alma de un Satanás, Para Qué Una joven El como tu Quisiera ir allí realizada?

- Eso no Creo Que es do Problema señora - arqueo Una ceja tras EMPRESAS Verla

- Entiendo, perdone mi indiscreción - Una Pequeña lagrima Bajo del rostro-de la señora

- Corales, Bien Perdóneme Pero es Que Necesito ir - Puede del ayudarme please

- Esta bien, solo Tienes Que Cruzar ESE bosque Alli, en el río encontraras un, Despues de alli NADIE ha Pasado Mas que los guerreros, solo Ellos te pueden Llevar un ESE Lugar Que DESEAS.

- Bien Gracias

- Corales, Ahora Tendre Que Buscar sin entupido guerrero Que me lleve a mi destino, REALMENTE Necesito mi Poder ESTO Me Tiene de malas

Entrando a caverna Una our bruja sí párr Sobre Una mesa de COMO SI FUERA Alguien de temer y Anuncia en Voz Alta.

Necesito ONU conmigo Vaya Que guerrero entupido una los Dominios de la bruja del sur, y rapido Que No Tengo Tiempo.

En ESE Momento Todos Se Quedan viéndola, COMO HABIA 30 guerreros allí realizada y Ninguno sí veia contento tras EMPRESAS las Palabras de Nuestra odiosa bruja.

- Quien eres? - Exclamo sin guerrero Bastante tonificado, alto, guapo, aire Una mirada Que Cualquier mujer hubiera Caído enamorada en El Momento y era Alguien Que hubiera un Puesto Cualquier hombre de Rodillas del terror Que emanaba

- Soy ... - Penso Que Si Que decia era la bruja del sur Nadie sí lo iba a Creer en soja Misa, y tu entupido quien eres?

- Ja, Soy **Madara Uchiha** - exclamo - Soy un guerrero del clan del MAS Poderoso of this zona

- Bien entonces eres tu Quien me llevara a mi destino, la preparación del los caballos y te vere en La Entrada del pueblo

- Espera jovencita Quien te decretos Que eres, Nadie me Trata de como do Esclavo y Menos Una niña odiosa como tu, Debes Aprender a respetarme

- Nunca estaria Por Debajo de guerrero un, hijo peor lo Entre Las Razas

- Eres valiente niña, y dale gracias a los Dioses Que No Estoy párr aguantar babosadas De Una niña malcriada y Dejare Que Te Vayas.

- Entiendo, entonces te reto

- Retarme? ESTAS loca

- Si, o Tienes miedo of this niña?

- Jajajajja y moneda de diez centavos de Como Que seria el reto, cocinar Tal Vez?

- Gracioso, tu elegis lo mar Que Yo mejoro lo

- Bien entonces tomaremos ron, del Mas Fuerte Que caiga el Primero pierde

- Esta bien - preparen TODO

Nuestra querida bruja Sabia Que No Tenia sos Poderes Y Que Seria Difícil ganarle a Nuestro querido y guapo madara, Asi Que ideo plan de párrafo sin ninguna Lugar pecado Perder un Dudas

De Cuando sí sentaron en la mesa Llena, Pues segun ella le gustaba mezclar ron y cerveza, un Lo Que le pido a la mecerá de Me botella estuviera un ASI PORQUE medios de botellas de ron sin ella UNO CADA vaso párr Pidio Una botella de cerveza adicional le gustaba.

- Señorita busque empezamos Odiosa?

- Cuando Quieras

Iniciaron un UNO CADA Tomar, Ambos Eran bastantes Ágiles Bebiendo y sí veian a la Cara retándose UNO al Otra, misa tras EMPRESAS CADA trago de ron tomaba Uno de cerveza Que ante los ojos de los demás La Bastante era extraño.

Despues de 45 Minutos de Haber Iniciado el encuentro madara sí this Empezando una Sentir Bastante ebrio, MIENTRAS Que misa ni Siquiera sí Sentia mareada, De Repente madara sí Levanta De La Mesa y dice - ha ganado me rindo.

Misa en sí Levanta Con una Sonrisa de victoria Dibujada en la Cara y le dice - lo se Ahora levántate y prepárate párr marcharnos en Unas horas.

Una hora despues del encuentro misa this párrafo en La Entrada del pueblo, no tenia Donde Quedarse y Bastante tenia hambre el Hecho de depender de Su Poder TODO EL TIEMPO le HACIA Pensar que tal Vez no era tan Poderosa de como pensaba.

- Que haces here - DIJO UNA VOZ TÉCNICAS tras ella

- Esperando la hora nada de Nuestra partida

- No Tienes Donde quedarte - DIJO madara

- No, no soy de Este pueblo imbesil - refunfuñó

- Talvez si Fueras Menos odiosa, ese hermoso rostro-Que Tienes fascinaría un hombre any

Misa en sí Puso Totalmente roja ante los AEE Palabras - Que Dijiste imbesil

- Te recuerdo Que no me llamo imbesil me llamo madara y si sigues de la ESA forma no iré contigo

- No Creo Que puedas HACER ESO, te recuerdo Que yo gane el encuentro

- Te recuerdo Que Hiciste trampa y no Que Creo Ganar mar ESO

- Trampa? COMO Pero?

- Como lo se? Soy un guerrero no estúpido, vi Que Tu botella de cerveza Nunca Bajo el liquido mas bien Subía, derramabas el licor en ella y ASI podias fingir Que tomabas estafa facilidad

- Y Porqué te rendiste entonces?

- QUIERES Que te mienta o diga la Verdad?

- Verdad Obvio

- PORQUE CUANDO vi. ESA hermosa joven El pararse Sobre Una Mesa y retar a Todos OEN guerreros Quede impresionado, no Quede maravillado, era UNA MUJER Que REALMENTE Valía la pena Ayudar y no queria Que Nadie Más estuviera un su Lado.

- ESTAS loco, como me dices AEE Cosas,

- Descuida no Estoy Enamorado de ti Pero me pareces fascinante

Las Palabras de madara provocaron Que misa sí enojara un tal Modo Que se volteo e inicio do HACIA Camino El bosque del sur.

Despues de Varias horas caminando decidieron acampar en la ONU área no muy Lejos del rio, Alli prepararon Algo de comer y misa estába viendo el fuego MIENTRAS SE perdía en sus Información Pensamientos.

- No estaria mal Que me ayudaras - exclamó madara

- Ayudar ¿? No es Mi Trabajo

- Tampoco el mío, Pero si no hay QUIERES COMER no importa yo muero de hambre

- Corales DIJO enfadada, no está Bien pero no te ayudare nada Que Tenga Que ver estafa Cocinar

- No hay SABES COCINAR?

- No Es ESO, SIMPLEMENTE no me gusta el fuego Prefiero el Agua

- Agua?

- Si es precioso sin Elemento, transparente cristalino, claro, Poderoso - es La Cara de misa sí veia la excitación al Hablar del agua.

- Dime misa PORQUE quieres ir Hacia la bruja del sur

- Es Algo Difícil de explicar, sin entenderlas

- TRATAR PUEDO

- Dime Algo madara Que Piensas Sobre la bruja del sur?

- La verdad de Creo Que debe servicio sin gran mujer

- Enserio? - Extrañada DIJO

- Si, Que Dicen Todos extraño soja Y Que de Como guerrero Debo odiarla Pero Siento Que REALMENTE le debemos Mucho

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Si te Fijas Los Ríos de Nuestros pueblos Vienen del reino del sur, esa agua es fresca y CUANDO la tomas sientes Que REALMENTE tomas de Uno de Los Mejores Líquidos de Todo El Mundo, y no de Creo Que Una bruja malvada Pueda CREAR algo asi.

- Gracias

- Que?

- No nada, ya Que ella no me this Imagino Alguien debe darte las gracias, Bien iré a Buscar agua al río - while DIJO do Rostro estába tan apenado

- Espera iré contigo Puede Ser Peligroso

- No, sí puedo sola - en ESE Momento misa pisa Una roca Débil al rededor del río y cae al agua, abajo from Alli, mira el Rostro de madara y en si Piensa lo irónico Que Seria morir Por Su Elemento, en ESE PRECISO Instante en Que Sus Ojos empiezan a cerrarse es Tomada Por El Brazo y sacada del río

- Vamos misa reacciona - sopla - misa vamos ma PUEDES - sopla

- Cof Cof-misa Abre los ojos Mirando los ojos de madara

- Tienes UNO ojos Verdaderamente Hermosos madara - se desmaya

Medios hora despues misa sí despierta en Frente a Una fogata Cubierta Con La Capa de madara de Me mantenían en Calor, un do Lado this madara Que Dormia Sentado aparentemente la cuidaba while Dormia.

- Gracias - si DIJO para - tiene salvado mi vida

De Durante UNOS Minutos misa sí quedo observando A una es joven El junto a ella, REALMENTE guapo era y Su piel tan suave - DIJO MIENTRAS le tocaba La Cara -

- Cuidado si te enamoras de mi DIJO EL MIENTRAS levantaba el rostro-

- Ahhhhhhhhhh - DIJO misa MIENTRAS SE echaba HACIA Atrás en Modo de Asombro

- Estába jajaja Jugando descuida

- No me parecio graciosos madara

- Asombrado DIJO - madara

- Que? Acaso no es ESE Tu Nombre?

- Si, Pero Siempre me dados idiota o algo asi, es lindo Escuchar Mi nombre Saliendo de tus labios

- O / / / / o - vamos basta debemos Continuar

ya Frente a la Entrada del reino del sur sí Pudo Notar Una gran CANTIDAD de Elementos acuáticos y, Estatuas, jardines de Plantas Acuaticas, los muchas cascadas y caminos Preparados párrafo peces y los muchas imagenes de sirenas, Pero no Nadie habia estába TODO Vacío.

- Es extraño me imaginaba el reino del Sur mas habitado - madara exclamo

- Lo es - DIJO misa mientra notaba Que Algo no busque Andaba

- Misa?

- Espérame here madara

Tras Una pausa madara Levanta la cabeza y toma una misa de las Manos y los dados: La vida de ONU guerrero sabe CUANDO Inicia mas bien no sabemos En que Momento terminara, y Es Por Eso que aprovechamos CADA Momento y Circunstancia

- Una cola QUIERES Llegar madara

- Lo Que del quiero Decir Que es Florerias Que Sea La Última Vez Que te Vea y del necesito decirte Lo Que heno en mi Corazón

- Basta madara Debo Entrar

- Solo Espera Decir Que quiero del ... Creo Que te amo Misa-chan

en ESE Momento Una flecha va camino a la Pareja Que Estaban viéndose fijamente a los ojos, en, y madara hábilmente toma do espada y la esquiva

- Que no está Pasando, PORQUE Nos Atacan - cuestiono misa

- No Se talvez la bruja no DESEA Nuestra visita

- No, ESO sin servicio Florerias, es imposible

- Misa cúbrete

- Basta Basta les ordeño de Que paren

- Misa Por Dios distensión

En ESE Momento Una flecha en sí Dirige al Corazón de misa y en solitario this Pudo cerrar definitiva los ojos y Esperar su, col abrir los ojos, en el MISA ve COMO Enfrente Suyo this madara estafa Una flecha en do Espalda y Sangrando Por La Boca.

- No, no, no, PORQUE madara? Porque?

- Ya te lo Dije misa la vida de guerrero sin ningún SABES CUANDO terminación y me Llena de orgullo Sable de Me mía termino al Salvar la tuya

En ESE Momento our bruja empezo a brillar do ropa volvia un servicio la De Una reina y los antes los ojos de madara en Frente Suyo estába la mujer mas hermosa del Mundo.

Una Pequeña lágrima brotaba del rostro-de Nuestra bruja y solitario Unas Palabras Salieron de Sus labios

- Sin Siquiera pelear Perdí La Batalla, Te Perdí a ti, madara, - Bajando do Rostro Hacia el de madara Dando sin tierno beso, no sin Poder Fuerte beso del tanto de como su, te amo madara te amo, Te Necesito, no sola sí puedo, no te vayas ... -Pero ya madara Tarde era ya no estába con Vida

Una luz salia del palacio, La Misma Que salio del pergamino y dio do encrucijada de El UNA VOZ decia:

- "A Veces párrafo heno Ganar sable Que Perder, serás enviada al pueblo mas Cercano de tu reino y deberas volver y Aprender a Perder"

- Porque? Debo porqué perderlo párr Poder Aprender, Pídeme Otra Cosa, Que te lo mar lo Daré Pero Devuélveme al hombre Que amo, despues de tenerlo por mi orgullo de bruja seria imposible, perderlo inaceptable.

- Estas? Segura, mi señora, tú tiene DICHO Que No need a Nadie

- Si, he aquí el mar Que

- Entonces entrégame tu Elemento

- Mi Elemento?

- Si, seguirás SIENDO bruja Pero ya no usaras el Elemento Agua y de como tampoco los usas el fuego, solo usarías el Viento y rayo Pero ningún principal Elemento tendras, solo centavo Palabra Una y el Volverá a la vida

- Acepto

- Que DIJO mi dama?

- Dije acepto, te entrego mi Elemento

- Esta bien mi señora

En Es Momento madara Abre los ojos repentinamente, de como si hubiera despertado en profundo sueño sin ya do Lado this misa tan bella como siempre.

- Que Paso, recuerdo Que me despedía de ti Y Que tu me decias Que me ...

- Amaba te Que

- Pero no entiendo de como es Que Estoy Aquí

- Eh Entregado millas Elemento párr salvarte

- Que tiene de Hecho que?

- No Hacerlo Debiste

- Por Que No?

- Pensaste en tu reino, le das vida al AGUA QUE Pasara Ahora?

- Descuida soy la mas Poderosa, sí puedo Con Todo

- No Queda de Otra Tendre Que hacerme responsable de ESTO?

- A Que te refieres?

- Tendre Que quedarme un tu lado y Ayudarte una cola mares Aun mas Fuerte de TODAS las brujas del reino

- Los Guerreros de Creo de Que ningún hijo tan inutiles de como pensaba

Despues de la UNOS Días, el reino del sur Volvio un servicio poblado la Ausencia del personal del castillo en sí Debio al poder de la Gran Reina, párr Poder Llevar la prueba de misa, el reino ya era Igual a los antes en solitario Que Ahora misa no sola estába , Y entrenaba Bastante Los Demas Elementos. Al cabo de UNOS Días mas recibio Una visita Inesperada.

- Hola Reina Misa

- Mi señora, una Debo Que el honor de una visita de do - dados al Tiempo de HACER Una reverencia

- Eh Venido tras EMPRESAS receive Las Noticias de tu evaluation, Demore Un Poco Pues de Como entenderás Tengo Otros Asuntos Que entendre

- Por Su Puesto mi dama

- En aleta eh Venido a la ONU Regalo traerte

- Un regalo?

- Si, hay Cara ESA Pongas

- Tu FUE prueba superada, aire mucho mucho Éxito, ma Que alardeabas de tu Poder y no necesitar a Nadie

- La verdad Estoy Orgullosa de la nueva personalidad Que la soja

- Bien esta aquí mi regalo - la gran reina saca Una Pequeña Botella Llena de agua

- Estoy confundida algoritmo La Verdad, es que?

- Es tu Elemento

- Mi Elemento?

- Si, REALMENTE es agua de tus río

- No entiendo, es agua de río o mal es mi Elemento

- Misa tu nuca tiene Perdido tu Elemento, Perdido es imposible Hacerlo Naciste el aire si tu lo hubieras Los Ríos sí hubieran secado al Instante, La Verdad Que creia lo notarias Pero no intentaste úsalo TÉCNICAS tras perderlo, Y decidiste Aprender a USAR el los demas, lo Que me Llena de orgullo tu decisión

Llena de alegría y orgullo en solitario Puso Decir - Gracias mi dama

- Debo partir ya nos volveremos a ver las demás La CUANDO cumplan do prueba - adiós reina misa

- Adiós Gran Reina Nabiky

**Pensamiento Bruja del sur Misa-Chan**

Ahora Estoy consiente De que párr TOTALMENTE servicio Necesito Poderosa personajes un Lado mi, Personas Que me enseñen un Tener miedo y Aprender Que mi vida no vale nada pecado Que Aquel POSEE el tesoro en el.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**Bruja del Este**

**Frase favorita: Vientos**

El castillo del viento, un lugar fresco y tranquilo, el lugar perfecto para pensar y planificar lo que sea…..

- Buenas tarde su majestad, todo tranquilo? – pregunta una sierva de viento al acercarse a nuestra bruja

- Si, gracias ahora leeré un libro, puedes retirarte

- Lo lamento excelencias, pero sus clases de hechicería con **Lord Diego** han sido cambiadas y él le está esperando

- Cambiadas? Quien lo ah hecho?

- Los ancianos mi lady, lord diego tendrá una reunión esta tarde fuera del reino y a razón de ello se le pidió que diera sus clases más temprano.

``Lord Diego, es un hechicero de alto rango, los hechiceros a diferencia de los brujos no nacen con sus habilidades, son humanos que con esfuerzo y entrenamiento adquieren poderes y como premio son tomados por brujos o brujas como alumnos, estos además no puedes hacer pócimas ya que nunca funcionaria, a ellos se le da el titulo de Hechiceros.

Físicamente el es un hombre hermoso, tiene un cuerpo envidiable y unos labios perfectos, su pelo es largo y emana una alegría y sensualidad que pondría loca a cualquier mujer.``

- Buenas tardes Diego – Anuncio la reina

- Buenas tardes su majestad

- Dime de qué tratara la clase de hoy?

- Hablaremos sobre los hechizos del amor

- Amor? Pensé que eran un hechizos prohibidos

- Lo son – exclamo el joven con una picara sonrisa

- Pero para usted nada es prohibido

- Eso explica porque dicen que eres el hechicero más poderoso conocido al momento

- Eso es porque su madre fue una excelente maestra

- Y tu un excelente alumno

- Jajaja, gracias

- Diego, a donde iras esta tarde? – pregunto curiosa

- Esta tarde fui encomendado ir a una reunión con Sir. Uzumaqui

- Uzumaqui? Y porque usted?

- Realmente me hice la misma pregunta, pero no estoy en posición de Cuestionar a los ancianos.

- Y porque razón nadie m….

- Le aviso?

- No, nada olvídalo

- Bueno su majestad es hora de mi partida, cuando regrese me reportare con usted

- Está bien diego, le deseo buen viaje

- Agradezco sus palabras mi lady – tomo la mano de la reina y con un suave beso se despidió.

Tras la salida de diego del castillo rápidamente la reina karola se dirige con pasos elegantes hacia el cuarto de los Consejeros reales o ancianos.

- Bienvenida su excelencia, a que debemos el honor de su visita?

- Tenemos asuntos a tratar – dijo con voz serena – primero aquí les presento las tácticas defensivas para la seguridad de la entrada sur de nuestro reino, es un hechizo el cual eh creado y pongo su efectividad aun 100%

- Evaluaremos las características que componen el hechizo y le informaremos nuestra decisión. Explico el anciano mayor al colocar la información aun lado

- Entiendo – dijo dulcemente - bien ahora necesito saber por que se ah cambiado el horario de mis estudios con lord diego, creo que estábamos de acuerdo en que mis ….. – sus palabras fueron detenidas por un tercer anciano

- Su excelencia, creo que es vital para su educación que lord diego pase menos tiempo con usted, como reina debe aprender a no depender tanto de el, tenemos claro que uno de los mejores de su raza, pero aun así no creemos que sea el mas adecuado para su compañía.

- Que quieren decir? – dijo en tono agresivo

- Lo que queremos decir es que lord diego se le asignaran otro tipo de asuntos y sus clases serán interrumpidas constantemente, hasta que llegue el momento de..

- De que – dijo furiosa

- De su matrimonio

- Matrimonio? – dijo sorprendida

- Usted ya esta en edad de matrimonio y su unión con un gran brujo seria lo mejor para nuestro reino del este, seria como fortalecer nuestras debilidades.

- A caso tenemos debilidades?, creo que eh mantenido el reino a salvo y además proteger de quien? Si los demás reinos son aliados y las razas son inferiores a cualquiera de nosotros.

- Su excelencia este tema se ah tratado con todos los miembros del consejo y solo hacemos lo que es correcto para usted.

- Y acaso mi opinión no cuenta? – dijo con su cara llena de ira

- Su excelencia hemos enviado a lord diego a concretar su fiesta de compromiso con el que será su prometido.

- Sir Uzumaqui – Dijo serena

- Ya veo que esta informada, si el es el mejor candidato, domina muy bien el elemento viento a un sin ser su elemento natural y ah demostrado interés en usted.

Todo en ese momento todos fijaron su mirada fijamente en la reina karola, esperaban su respuesta o al menos una reacción, en ella sus manos eran rodeadas de una luz sumamente peligrosa creada por un enorme torbellino de viento, pero en un instante levanto la cabeza y girando hacia la puerta se retiro sin decir mas.

Al llegar la noche karola espera con ansias la llegada de Diego, el único amigo que tenia, el único que tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones, el único que la hacia sentir como reina.

Después de un rato nuestra reina posaba su cuerpo en una silla ubicada perfectamente el su ventana miraba hacia afuera con una mirada de melancolía, una mirada que provocaría que cualquier alma llegaría al llanto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toc toc de su puerta.

- quien es? Pregunto desanimada

- disculpe mi lady – Dijo una ninfa del viento – pero hemos recibido un pergamino para usted de parte de la Gran Reina Nabiky

- Pergamino? Pasa….. es el momento de mi prueba al parecer

Inmediatamente toca el pergamino y pregunta a la ninfa – los ancianos lo vieron, si mi lady pero no pudieron abrirlo al parecer solo usted puede con su elemento.

- entiendo gracias, puedes retírate

Tras cerrarse las puertas la reina karola inicia una preciosa danza del viento en el que el pergamino flota con tal belleza que impactaría incluso a la gran reina Nabiky

El pergamino se Abre

**"El viento es un elemento que marca el destino de todo, el viento es libre, el viento decide, nadie le decide por el viento, el viento sigue su propio rumbo"**

Al concluir la lectura del pergamino, se escucha una ninfa anunciando la llegada de lord Diego al Reino.

Mientras que en la entrada principal del castillo nuestro querido lord diego aparece entre una ventisca de viento con su esencia incrustada en ella.

- Ninfa por favor informe a la reina que eh llegado y traigo un mensaje para ella

- No es necesario – se escucho la voz de la reina que bajaba lentamente cual envidiable belleza por los escalones del castillo

- Su majestad – Haciendo una reverencia

- Dígame Lord Diego cual es ese mensaje que tiene para mi?

Lord diego la mira a los ojos con un semblante de tristeza y dolor – my lady mañana llegara el castillo sir. Uzumaqui, para la celebración de su….

- Compromiso?- dijo con la mirada al suelo y la voz quebrada

- Lo sabe? – dijo con sorpresa

- Si, me entere esta tarde

- Y que Haras?

- Nada, es una decisión de los ancianos y ellos…

- Ellos que? Dime - exclamo bastante enojado

- Que puedo hacer diego, no puedo hacer nada

- Negarte para empezar, usted no lo ama, es mas ni lo conoce, por que acertaría una unión así?

- Te recuerdo diego que para nosotras el amor es un enigma, tu como humano lo conoces pero yo, yo soy una bruja y nunca lo eh visto ni se como es…

- Nooo, no digas eso el amor es algo que sientes cuando menos se lo espera mi lady, no tiene forma ni color y aun así lo llamamos hermoso, tu mi lady eres portadora de ese sentimiento, lo trasmites…. Me lo trasmites

- Lo siento diego, se que lo dices por mi bien, pero mis consejeros dicen que es lo mejor para mi y mi reino

- Pensé que tu la mujer mas bella del todos los reinos y las mas inteligente, usabas tu sabiduría mas allá de lo externo

- A que te refieres?

- Estas ciega mi lady – pero descuide ante su condición y su decisión le estaré apoyando con toda fidelidad, pero no culpe mi corazón por no hacer lo mismo – pasando la mano por la mejilla de karola, se retira del lugar dejándola pensativa y aun mas triste que antes

En la mañana siguiente karola estaba lista para empezar sus clases con diego, pero estaba nervios, lo que paso la noche anterior la tenia confundida, sintió emociones extrañas en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido, cuando una ventisca se enfrenta a su ventana y la saca de su propio interrogatorio.

Tras abrir la ventana se encuentra con un hermoso camino de flores guiados por una suave brisa con olor a diego, fue tan exquisito que no impidió que serrara los ojos de emoción, entre sus vueltas una carta caen sobre las suaves sabanas de ceda que adornan la cama de nuestra reina.

- una carta? – dijo para si

- **Querida reina mía, **

**Lamento no poder presentarme ante usted en esta hermosa mañana, claro no tan hermosa como usted, pero tras lo que pasó anoche tengo miedo de que esta enojada conmigo y mi corazón no resistieran que me mirara con desprecio, a lo que eh decidido que le asignare una pequeña tarea la cual sellaría mi situación para con usted.**

**Mi reina usted deberá elaborar una pócima de desamor, se preguntara para que fuera necesario hacer tal cosa?, simple yo la amo mi reina siempre lo eh hecho y al saber de su compromiso mi corazón de hechicero duele, se que usted como bruja dice no saber que es, pero yo que si lo conozco le digo que es algo tan inmenso que creo que moriré cuando la vea al lado de aquel que hoy le pedirá su mano en matrimonio, es por tal razón que le pido que se apiade de mi alma y me conceda la pócima, para que yo pueda olvidar estos sentimientos que me ahogan, como usted sabrá como hechicero no puedo hacer pócimas y seria imposible conseguir una, además la única manera que la tomaría es si es confeccionada por la mujer que amo ya que significaría que ella no me ama y desea que la olvide.**

**Con esto no quiero entristecerla mi lady, más bien quiero que mi alma esta tranquila, esta noche pasare por su cuarto a recoger la pócima en el momento que este en la fiesta con su prometido.**

**Mi lady, Mi Reina La Amo y aun que usted este tan lejos de mi a partir de ahora mi corazón hasta mañana en la noche será siempre su yo.**

**Siempre Amándola **

**Lord Diego**

Tras leer la carta karola cae sobra su cama y apretándola sobre su pecho con lagrimas en los ojos, de repente sus pensamientos no aceptan la situación – no quiero que me olvide, no quiero que se aleje de mi, no quiero que me deje de querer, pero porque? A caso es ese sentimiento que llaman amor, a caso este dolor que siento en mi pecho es amor, pero porque duele? Se supone que el amor es tierno y suave según lo leí en sus libros, y si es amor, que debo hacer?

No fue mucho el tiempo que paso cuando levantándose de la cama se disponía a salir corriendo tras el, tras diego quería que el le dijera cada palabra en su cara, quería experimentar que sentiría al tenerla cerca después de saber tal información.

Cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta una persona la sorprende frente a frente

- Mi reina? – pregunto una ninfa asustada

- Que quieres ahora tengo algo de prisa

- Lo siento mi lady pero tengo ordenes de los ancianos de prepararla para esta noche

- Mas tarde será

- Nuevamente perdone mi lady pero si no inicio ahora no estará lista a tiempo y los ancianos me regañaran

- Vientos – replico

- Esta bien empecemos

Ya son las 7 de la noche y todos están en el gran salón del castillo esperando a la reina karola, Sir Uzumaqui estaba conversando con los ancianos sobre el futuro del reino y sus planes como futuro esposo, Diego por su parte al anunciarse que la Reina danzaría el vals de los vientos con Uzumaqui no puedo evitar enojarse y decidió ir de una buena vez por la pócima antes mencionada.

Un joven que aparentemente trabajaba para los ancianos vigilaba de cerca a diego, por alguna razón los ancianos conocían los sentimientos del hechicero hacia la hermosa reina, y para que no hubiera contratiempos decidieron vigilarlo de cerca.

Cuando diego se encaminaba a la habitación de karola, se detiene frente a la puerta y toca con delicadeza, recibiendo una única respuesta – Entre

- Buenas N….. – diego se queda impactado ante lo que tiene en frente, la reina vestía un traje largo que mostraba la perfección de su figura y tenia un maquillaje que realmente la hacia ver sensual y exquisita, se quedo mudo no salían las palabras, acaso estaba loca se suponía que tenia un hombre en frente que se le salía la baba por ella, si le daría la pócima al menos debió no parecer una sexy ninfa del río, la raza mas provocadora de todos los reinos

- Que pasa diego? – te noto extraño

- N nada – tienes lo que de pedí?

- Si, aquí esta – camina lentamente hacia el

- Dámelo entonce

- Claro toma – le pasa una pequeña botella – pero antes de tomarla quiero que me escuches

- Creo que sus invitados la esperan mi lady – dijo con una lagrima en los ojos

- Descuida será rápido

- Como diga su majestad

- Diego, cuando estas aquí conmigo mi pecho duele – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

- Lo sien…

- Calla no eh terminado, mi pecho duele por que solo puedo hablarte, mi pecho duele por que se que después de las clases te iras, duele porque no se que piensa, duele porque me gusta tu respiración, porque por mas que quiera pasar tiempo contigo no puedo, por que por los mil vientos TE AMO, y me duele que no pueda decirlo cuando quiera por que….. – en ese momento sus palabras fueron selladas con un beso, su primer beso, Diego la tomo por la cintura como si ella le perteneciera la beso y la beso y continuo besándola, mientras que ella después de su asombro y sus ojos bien abiertos fue sediento poco a poco y sintió el poder que tenia el amor.

Con un gran impacto las puertas se abren de golpe y para su sorpresa Sir Uzumaqui estaba tras ella, y lo peor es que encontró tal dulce escena.

Después de un terrible escándalo todos fueron llevados ante los ancianos, quienes tomarían la decisión del acontecimiento

- Lord Diego, es acusado por Sir Uzumaqui de provocar y hechizar a nuestra reina, tiene algo que decir?

- Soy inocente, lo que sir Uzumaqui vio no fue un hechizo fue amor, amor real

- Es absurdo – exclama Uzumaqui, el amor es solo una debilidad de las razas inferiores

Por su parte la reina karola observaba la situación desde su trono sin mediar palabra solo observaba.

- creo que la única opción es que Lord Diego y Sir Uzumaqui se debatan en duelo y el ganador será quien deba de corregir la falta para con la reina ante esta situación

- Duelo? Exclamo karola – pero si Sir Uzumaqui es un brujo de altura seria imposible que un hechicero le ganara , podría matarlo

- Creo que es el objetivo – dijo Uzumaqui con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

- Bien el duelo dará inicio inmediatamente

Con su poder los ancianos invocaron a todos en un escenario de batalla era una especie de coliseo en el que solo uno saldría vivo

- bien como es tradición los jóvenes le dirán unas palabras a joven involucrada en este caso la reina

- Yo Sir Uzumaqui le prometo mi reina que salvare su honor de este que intento mancharlo y alejarla de mi, lo juro

- Yo, Lord Diego solo diré que te amo y sin importar que pase siempre serás el aire que me permite respirar

Cuando el anciano se levanta dice en voz alta, - que inicié el duelo

- BASTA – se escucha una voz proveniente del trono de Reina – este duelo finaliza

- Que dice mi lady – exclama uno de los ancianos

- Dije que basta y punto, soy la Reina del Este Karola Contreras Su Líder, y no ustedes , soy quien toma las decisiones aquí y la máxima autoridad y digo que este duelo termina

- Pero su excelencia – exclamaron los ancianos

- Vientos – exclamo mientras una fuerte ventisca obligaron a todos llenarse de miedo – entiendan algo en un reino el cual su reina es un adorno no es el reino que quiero estar y como no me iré de aquí significa que ustedes deberán adaptarse a las nuevas reglas, a partir de ahora el consejo queda destituido del cargo, no tomaran ninguna decisión que yo no apruebe y ningún habitante del reino del viento pondrá su decisión antes que la mía. Sir. Uzumaqui – Si mi lady? -lamento mucho informarle que su solicitud de matrimonio a sido rechazada pues mi corazón ya tiene dueño, lamento mucho si esto afecta en algo pero no pienso echarme hacia atrás. Lord Diego – Si mi Reina - si aun esta dispuesto a respirar por mi aire a sabiendas de que ya no soy la misma mujer que dejo en los escalones la noche anterior – Para siempre mi Reina - y por ultimo Consejo de ancianos, el amor de mi vida es Lord Diego asi que les pregunto, tienen algo en contra?

- – No Mi Lady – Exclamaron todos

De repente aparece una luz proveniente del pergamino de la Gran reina y dice:

**Su corazón ya es libre como el viento y ya es líder no siervo has entendido el valor que es encontrar gran tesoro.**

Después de ello Sir Uzumaqui, hace una reverencia ante la reina y desaparece de manera mágica y con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro, todos reaparecen en el gran salón de los ancianos.

Mientras Lord Diego mira a karola mientras ella se acerca, el joven no resiste y se abalanza a ella levantándola y al dejarla caer recibirla con un dulce beso, un beso que solo las personas que se aman podrían describir .

Los ancianos ante tal acto se levantan de sus sillas y empiezan a aplaudir

- felicidades su excelencia ha pasado su prueba – se escucha una vos que se dirige hacia ella con pasos de diosa

- Gran Reina Nabiky – Todos hacen una reverencia

- Hola reina del este , te felicito has alcanzado la fuerza para ser libre y continuar con tu verdadero destino de reina

- Gracias Gran Reina

- Bien ya debo irme, pero te aviso que eres la 2da en conseguir el éxito, y estoy orgullosa de ello

- Quien ha sido la primera? – pregunto karola

- Lo lamento pero no puedo responder eso ahora, solo te diré que ella también encontró el tesoro en el camino – y tras una ráfaga de viento la gran reina desaparece

- Diego?

- Si?

- Te prometo que daré todo de mi para los reinos sean uno y como uno sea un gran reino – se tomaron de la mano y ella descanso su cabeza sobre su regazo recibiendo del amor el calor mas calido que ambos podrían sentir

**Pensamiento de la Bruja Karola Contreras**

Ser una Reina, no es obedecer y ser Disciplinada , es con mano dura demostrarle a tu pueblo que están seguros y que dependen solo de ti y no del capricho de nadie más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Bruja del Oeste**

**Frase Favorita: Rayos**

- Uffff, que duro es ser reina, eh trabajado bastante, uhhhhh pero ya estoy aburrida creo que iré al pueblo a divertirme un ratito jiji

- Reina Ruizu reina- grita con falta de aliento una pequeña ninfa del trueno

- Dime Rui, tanta diplomacia no es divertido

- Como ordene lady Rui

- Rayos, que linda me veo hoy o no?

- Reina Rui traigo un mensaje de la Gran Reina Nabiky

- Mensaje? Entrégamelo – poniendo una cara bastante seria

- Como ordene

La reina Ruizu tomo el pergamino atrayéndolo a ella con la velocidad de un trueno

Al contacto con el pergamino un mensaje salió de este:

- Para abrir el pergamino la portadora deberá usar su elemento y así podrá ver el contenido del mismo.

- Ja , simple- nuestra carismática reina provoco una gran cantidad de truenos los cuales tras cada contacto entre ellos hacían una fiesta de colores, y de repente el pergamino Abre

**`` La verdadera confianza se obtienes al momento de perderla y demostrar ser merecedora de ella``**

- Lady, mi lady está bien?

- Si, si solo me perdí unos segundos, bien iré al pueblo

- Mi lady pero sabe que es peligroso

- Descuida bobita me disfrazare, usare uno de mis hechizos de cambio para que nadie me reconozca – en ese momento la reina Rui dijo un hechizo transformándola en una elfo

- Cielo gris, cielo rojo, dame forma y color quiero raza y cambiar alma, quiero que me guíes a una nueva raza.

- Wow, exclamo la ninfa de trueno

- Dime como me veo?

- La verdad tiene su mismo rostro y color solo que parece una elfo – dijo la pequeña ninfa

- Jajjajaj, claro no podría quitarme este bello rostro seria delito o no?

- o/o como diga mi lady

Tras irse al pueblo la reina estuvo paseando por todos lados, hablando con personas que ni siquiera conocía, iba al pueblo seguido pero cada vez que lo hacía trataba con todo el que no había visto antes, y como pocas veces repetía un disfraz, casi nadie sabía quién era.

Este día tras corretear como loca tras un cerdito de una señora que le pidió ayuda tropieza con un elfo muy guapo

- ups perdón, no quise trompezar contigo

- descuida, es lindo trompezar con doncellas hermosas

- gracias – dijo sonrojada

- bueno me voy- hace una reverencia y se retira

- espera espera como te llamas- dijo curiosa la joven

- oye no te dijo tu madre que no hables con extraños? – dijo en tono de broma

- yo me llamo Riu – dijo cambiando un poco su nombre -y no mi mama digamos que tiene más miedo por lo que le pase al pobre extraño al juntarse conmigo – dijo graciosa

- bien, Riu yo me llamo Laito mucho gusto en conocerte

- gracias, y dime laito que haces por aquí nunca te había visto?

- Vengo a una misión

- Misión?- dijo intrigada

- Sí, pero no me preguntes cual porque no te diré – al notar que era bastante curiosa

- Uhhh, rayos, y adonde te diriges eso si me puede decir

- Creo que no nos volveremos a ver así que no estaría mal contarte

- Rayos, genial

- Voy a conocer la Reina del Oeste

- Queeeeee, la reina pero porque?- dijo tal sorpresa

- no me digas, crees que es peligroso? Si lo sé pero debo hacerlo

- debes? - miro preocupada la joven

- si, debo y en realidad veras no es asunto tu yo, así que seguiré mi camino, bye hermosa joven - le acaricio el pelo como una minina y se dispuso a marcharse

- espera, sabes dónde está el reino de la bruja del oeste?

- no, pero buscare quien me guíe no es difícil aquí

- adivina , estas de suerte yo puedo guiarte

- tu? - dijo incrédulo

- sí, yo sé donde es y eh ido muchas veces – dijo en tono de victoria

- tu? y porque has ido allí? Que yo sepa solo entras si alguien de adentro te guía o si la bruja lo permite

- soy soy, soy fans de la reina y en una ocasión la conocí y me permitió entrar - mintió

- en serio - dijo sin creerle

- y que dices, laquito?

- laito no laquito - dijo molesto

- lo siento lo siento, en fin LAITO quieres o no

- bueno ya que insistes y estas tan segura ni modo

- ok, pero primero dime a que vas donde la reina

- oye eso no estaba en los planes y tú te ofreciste

- sip, pero todo tiene un precio y ese es el mío, o pensaste que lo haría gratis?

- pero yo no seré quien pague ese precio, buscare alguien más - dijo eufórico

- bien te deseo suerte dijo la bruja, te espero en la entrada del pueblo

- no lo hagas te quedaras esperando – exclamo sin voltear si quiera

- ya veremos. - dijo con seguridad

Después de que laito se retirara Riu empezó a elaborar un hechizo a los aldeanos en el que al mencionar o pedir ayuda como guía todos se negaran como si él fuera un ser peligros.

Laito era un hombre fuerte grandes brazos, como la mayoría de los elfos, se caracterizan por ser hábiles con el arco y flecha y una voz hermosa al entonar cual canción, laito no era la excepción, tenía el pelo largo y una piel morena que enloqueces a cualquier mujer.

Después de casi 3 horas, en la entrada del pueblo estaba Riu jugando con sus pies, mientras laito se acercaba a ella - bien te contare pero partimos inmediatamente

- Rayos, como diga laito-kun – con una cara de satisfacción

- sabes Riu eres hermosa pero también peligrosa - dijo mientras le extendía la mano para sellar el trato

- lo sé - extendía la de ella para completar la alianza

Riu le explica que el reino del oeste a diferencia de los demás reinos no estaba entre bosques o cielos estaba en la cima de la Montaña oeste o montaña del trueno, para llegar solo tardarían 3 días a pie desde su actual ubicación pues no tenía dificultades ya que ella conocía muy bien el camino, solo que casi nadie podía verlo sin la autorización de la reina.

- bien acamparemos aquí- dice laito tras llevar horas de camino

- Rayos, bien ahora me contaras que quieres con la Reina - dijo mientras preparaban el fuego

- bueno, yo solo quiero mostrarle mi talento

- talento? :# - dijo mientras se ponían muy coloradas

- no es lo que piensas, hablo de música, sabes que los elfos tenemos habilidades referente a nuestro canto

- ahhh, ya si ahora entiendo, y tanto esfuerzo para que la la reina te oiga cantar es algo un poco ... Genial, si genial , te imaginas, Rayos, cantar ante la bruja más peligrosa de todas bajo la posibilidad que te lance un rayo y te achicharre el cerebro, es una acción muy valiente eres admirable laito -kun

- es un poco tonta - pensó

- bien siendo así te ayudare con más entusiasmo, ah por cierto laito-kun - que?

- me gustas - que dices? Apenas me conoces - mientras su rostro era muy colorado

- no me importa y ten cuidado te robare un beso en cualquier momento

Después de aquello nuestra reina si se durmió esperando la encrucijada del día de siguiente

Al llegar el día y al despertar laito noto que no estaba solo Riu estaba sobre su pecho durmiendo plácidamente

- pero que rayos? - ya se le había pegado aquella palabrilla- pero que hace ella ahí, - se queda viendo su rostro fijamente y piensa - es una niña y una muy hermosa, lástima que está un poco loca, sino me podría enamorar de ella

-ahhhhhh. Qué bien dormí y donde esta laito-kun

- aquí estoy, está lloviendo bastante y creo que no podremos salir

- uh si detengo la lluvia misa-chan se enojaría conmigo mejor no me a riesgo - pensó mientras miraba el cielo

- bueno ni modo al menos podré prepárame para cuando este con la reina

- siiii, puedo escuchar la canción de la reina - canción? Que canción

- la que le cantaras a la reina recuerdas

- ahhhhh si la canción, mejor porque no me cantas una a mi?

- a ti? Genial me amas

- estás loca como podría eso no, eres bella y todo pero no llego a amarte, además no te conozco

- bien no me importa, cuando me ames me cantaras una canción ok

- como digas - esta chica da miedo

- bien laito-kun dime algo te gusta la reina?

- de donde sacas eso ahora?

- los elfos cantan canciones a las personas que aman o tienen algún sentimiento a si qué?

- no es así

- entonces?

- Riu que dirías si te confieso que el hilo del destino me lleva a la reina

- qué?- miro atenta

- yo yo conocí a alguien que no debí conocer, y por su culpa ahora debo ir a ver a la reina

- dijo mientras miraba al suelo

- Explica - dijo Riu con un tono bastante serio

- si no llego ante la reina y canto mi canción ante ella…. moriré

- que morir pero por qué? - Dijo nerviosa - no se solo sé que en 4 días después del hechizo moriré, si no cumplo la orden que se me dio

- laito yo soy... - sus labios no se abrieron

- lo peor es que debo hacerlo en su castillo frente a torre que esta la estatua de la reina

- que me pasa? Porque no puedo decir quién soy? , no tengo opción, Debo llevarlo al castillo cuando vea mi estatua sabrá que soy yo, Laito descuida yo te ayudare y podrás cantar tu canción a la reina, te lo prometo dime cuantos días pasaron desde que nos marchamos? - quedan dos días a partir de mañana

- entonces vámonos guapo moreno es hora de irnos - no te dejare morir

- eres buena Riu - pensó con admiración

- lose- dijo mientras iniciaban la marcha

En toda su travesía Riu hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba laito de lo guapo que veía al usar su arco para pescar, laito por su parte miraba intrigado esa chica tan extraña y que había confiado en el tan fácil y que se sentía culpable de a ver engañado

- laito está oscureciendo podremos acampar aquí y mañana como a esta hora estaremos en el reino del oeste

- Riu? - sí, dime laito precioso

- ash me apenas, no sé ni porque me amas?

- amor? Quien dijo que te amaba?

- que dices? Dijo extrañado

- disculpa laito-kun pero yo no te amo, no creo en el amor es mas no sé lo que es siquiera- dijo mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa

Las palabras de nuestra reina chocaron en el pecho de laito peor que el hechizo que tenia

- rayos - dijo mientras encendía el fuego

- que pasa laito-kun - nada la maldita madera no enciende, iré por mas - Mintio

- ah yo voy contigo lait… - pero ya laito estaba adentrándose entre los arboles

- que pasara con laito-kun, creo que iré a buscarlo

Después de unos minutos caminando y recolectando más madera se detuvo - rayos porque me dolieron sus palabras, porque si solo sabe molestar, a caso? Sera? Claro estúpido como no enamorarte de una mujer tan bella, y con todo lo que te ah provocado estos días, pero es en vano ella lo dijo no me ama rayos, demonios porque?

- nos volvemos a encontrar laito

- quien está ahí?- dice mientras gira a todo lados

- wow que rápido me olvidaste- dijo la intrigante voz

- sal, muestra te - en ese momento un gran brujo se mostraba al lado de un árbol

- aquí estoy - indico

-Uzumaqui maldito, que haces aquí?

- vine a ver si estabas cumpliendo con tu misión, la verdad has llegado lejos apenas cruzando unos kilómetros esta tu destino eres admirable

- maldito

- y dime quien es la hermosa elfo que te acompaña, la verdad estoy fascinado con ella

- con ella no te metas maldito, cumpliré mi parte y me quitaras esta maldito hechizo y es todo

- bien pero como premio adicional si fallas la matare a ella a tu compañera de viaje, esto como premio por contarle tu problemita

- maldito- en eso toma su arco y lanza una flecha hacia Uzumaqui y este desaparece, ya sabes solo te quedan 14 horas

- Donde estará laito, es como si una barrera lo hubiera desaparecido, si lo busco con magia podría ser descubierta, o tal vez no, uhhh lo intentare – dijo despreocupada

- Riu Riu donde estas?

- es laito, estoy aquí laito-kun

- oh Riu porque saliste del campamento, me tenias preocupado

- me extrañas eh, sabía que debajo de tanta sexy carne había amor por mí, estás listo para cantarme la canción?

- basta - dijo furioso

- porque te pones así? - de repente dijo bastante seria

- porque crees?, dime Riu que harás cuando te diga que te amo, o te cante mi canción dime que harás? Los elfos somos seres que nos entregamos a todo por quien amamos a caso tu me amaras igual, lo acabas de decir no me amas solo soy un juego para ti

De los ojos de Riu estaban callendo lágrimas por sus palabras

- porque mis ojos lloran?, porque si él tiene razón? El solo es un juego para mí, me eh confiado demasiado debo irme – se dijo asustada

La reina Riu salió corriendo hacia su castillo, lloraba desconsoladamente, Mientras que laito se quedo frío al ver como corría sin mirar atrás y si responder sus preguntas, estaba mas preocupado que enojado

- ella solo jugaba conmigo, no me debe importar, Solo es una bruja sin corazón... Una bruja Riu una bruja es absurdo, aun que es cierto que las brujas no aman no tienen corazón, pero Riu no es así o si?

En ese momento su impulso pudo más que su rabia y fue corriendo hacia Riu.

Varias horas pasaron y laito llego al castillo, sin la ayuda de riu le dificultaba llegar, tenía una misión que cumplir y no se iría sin lograrlo, ya dentro busco a toda prisa la torre con la estatua de la reina, cuando llego a ella no se fijo en la estatua si no en quien estaba a los pies de ella - Riu?

Ahí estaba Riu parada frente a él

- Riu escúchame perdóname si, fui grosero pero ahora tienes que irte, rápido, vete a casa

- ya estoy en casa laito- dijo la joven

- que dices Riu no estoy para juegos - dice exaltado

- no lo has notado laito mira bien a la reina y mírame a mi

Laito, quedo en shock eras muy parecidas, demasiado para su gusto, en ese momento ella empezó a decir unas palabras

- tomando una raza y buscando la mía, deseo volver a mi real vida

Riu empezó a cambiar, su pelo era largo y llegaba hasta el piso su rostro era el mismo pero tenia dibujado unos truenos al lado de sus ojos, su vestido estaba adornado con una capa lo cual iluminaba cual trueno, era simplemente hermosa

- me presento ante ti laito-kun soy la reina del oeste la bruja del trueno **Ruizu Shirakiin** un placer conocerte

- no, imposible – dijo al escucharlo

- vamos canta tu canción y salva tu vida y luego lárgate- dijo furiosa

Justo ahí aparece Uzumaqui detras de laito,

- vamos laito es el momento mátala te quedan minutos de vidas hazlo o muere

-Matarme, a que se refiere laito y quien es el? - dijo con sorpresa la reina

-perdóname Riu mi misión no era cantar era matar a la reina era matarla con mis flechas de elfo

- querrás decir matarme, me mentiste rayos, yo confié en ti

- no, no jamás te haría daño aun si no me amas, nunca podría

Laito cae al suelo con signo de dolor en el pecho

- que le has hecho dijo mirando a Uzumaqui?

- yo, bueno solo le pedí un favor jajajja

- maldito, mientras la lanzaba un rayo a su dirección – Uzumaqui esquiva

- yo que tu tendría cuidado o podrías herir a alguien aparte de que si yo muero el morirá – la reina lo mira con desprecio

- bueno me voy aquí ya no busco nada

Uzumaqui desaparece nuevamente

Riu se acerca rápidamente a dirección a laito

- laito descuida yo te ayudare

- olvídalo Riu, o mejor dicho su majestad

- no, no, es mi culpa confié en tus palabras sin saber si ocultabas algo si tan solo hubiera investigado mas ya tendría la cura a ese hechizo

- descuida, ahs - gritaba con dolor

- laito, mátame – excalmo la reina

- que?

- mátame, no me importa morir si con eso logro que vivas

- Riu estas seguras?

- si, dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

- entonces antes permíteme cantarte mi canción

- que? no es el momento laito – pero aun así laito inicia su canto

**como cuchillo en la mantequilla, entraste a mi vida cuando me moría, como la luna por la rendija, así te metiste, entre mis pupilas, y así te fui queriendo a diario sin una ley sin un horario, tuuuuuuuuuuuujuju y asi me fuiste despertando de cada sueño donde estaba tuuuuuuuuujuju, y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así en el destino estaba que fueras para miiii y nadie le apostaba a yo fuera tan feliz pero Cupido se apiado de miiii **

**TE AMO**

Los ojos de Riu se llenaban de lágrimas según marchaba la canción, era la canción mas hermosa que había escuchado, dentro de su pecho miles de sensaciones se empezaron a sentir miles de emociones alegría, dolor angustia

- eso fue hermoso laito, realmente hermoso

- ahora cierra los ojos Riu dijiste que podría flecharte y salvarme

- si, y cumpliré- Serrando los ojos tirados en el suelo laito se acerca a ella y dice en voz baja yo te protegeré y si con ello pierdo mi vida estaré feliz por ello y la flecho, la flecho con un tierno beso, el mas inocente beso que una mujer puede recibir, al tiempo que la lagrima caía por su mejilla, el brazo de laito caía sin vida

- laito, laito, laito - la reina lloro por horas sobre el cuerpo de laito y cuando puedo reaccionar cito:

- laito mi amor ahora entiendo que en cualquiera puede haber traición, que cualquiera puede mentirte y tener motivos ocultos, que la confianza es un premio que se gana, y que aunque hayas perdido la confianza en alguien no significa que ese alguien no merezca ser escuchado, y con suerte una 2da oportunidad, desconfiar no es malo solo es una alarma del corazon.

Una voz la interrumpe

- hola reina del oeste

- quien esta ahí, el pergamino?

- mi lady ah superado su prueba, felicidades

-y dime de que me sirve si eh perdido alguien valioso para mi

-valioso? Se refiere al elfo?

- si, el es mi tesoro

- Disculpe mi ignorancia pero ...

- tesoro, amor la persona que complementa tu espíritu, el sentimiento mas hermoso y doloroso que pueda existir

- su majestad no es a eso que me refería, se perfectamente lo que es el amor, a lo que me refiero es que su amado no esta muerto

- que dices? - dijo bajo asombro

- vera mi lady el esta bajo el hechizo romeo y Julieta

- romeo y Julieta?

- si, solo los grandes brujos del elemento tierra lo conocen, el poseído parece muerto pero solo esta dormido y sus signos vitales son tan débiles que visualmente esta muerto

- y como lo sabes? – Limito a preguntar

- soy un ciervo de la gran reina créame que lo se

-Bien entonces dime como lo despierto, por favor te lo ruego

- un beso mi lady, un beso de eterno amor lo despertara, pero si quien lo besa no siente nada por el, ni el por ella, morirá al instante, así que debe estar muy segura de lo que hará, ahora debo irme debo enviar reporte a la gran reina Nabiky

- gracias amiguito

- cuídese su majestad - desaparece

- bien, solo espero que estemos juntos por siempre mi laito-kun - y cerrando los ojos plasma un beso puro, sincero, honesto sobre los labios del hermoso laito-kun -cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada de laito, ella inmediatamente lo abraza y le dice - TE AMO

Varios días pasaron y Riu esta planeando ir al pueblo a visitar a laito

- mi lady a donde va? - voy a ver a mi laito, están bello y guapo

- pero mi lady recuerde que el sr laito se acaba de retirar y regresara a final de la tarde por que no espera su regreso?

- no, ninfa lo extraño, además quien quita que una curiosa se le acerque y quiera quitármelo? , aunque soy una belleza y dudo que me superen...

-Hola reina del oeste – se escucha una voz

- Gran Reina Nabiky bienvenida

- hola Rui eh venido a felicitarte por tu prueba

- gracias su majestad - nuevamente estoy orgullosa con el resultado de la prueba

- Nuevamente?

- Si algunas de tus amigas ya han pasado la prueba

- Me alegra escucharlo

- Bien no cuento con mucho tiempo y debo retirarme asi que, un placer verte Reina del Trueno – Trum una cantidad de truenos caen y la Gran Reina Desaparece

- Tiene estilo – Comenta Rui

**Pensamiento de la Bruja Ruizu Shirakiin**

"La Confianza, un elemento que no se le da a cualquiera, pero puede que cualquiera la merezca"


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**Bruja del Norte**

**Frase favorita: Cenizas**

- Ahs, que pereza porque tengo que ir con ese pegajoso y nada simpático Brujo de tercera al baile?

- Porque es su prometido su majestad – Dijo una ninfa de fuego

- Cenizas, lo Odio están pesado y correcto y siempre me regaña porque busco la manera fácil de las cosas, es que está loco si es fácil y funciona porque no usarlo?

- Su alteza? – dijo la ninfa mientras tomaba en sus manos un pergamino

- Si, Dime – dijo al mirarla

- Esto es acaso…

- Sip, el pergamino de la Gran Reina , lo recibí ayer pero me daba perece abrirlo y tenia sueño

- Pero por las cenizas del fuego, es importante que cumpla su prueba, recuerde que si no pasa, perderá su reino y no solo usted también las demás

- Si, si, eres igual a él – dijo haciendo señas de que se retire

- Bien haber que técnica usare para abrirlo, bien será…. Ah ya se

Lanzando una mirada hacia el pergamino este empezó a arder y a abrirse simultáneamente.

**" El esfuerzo se premia, y el premio es la propia felicidad"**

- Mi Lady, llego su prometido

- Bien, dile que bajare en unos minutos – claro lo hace para dejarlo esperando

- Tarde como siempre - dijo **Sir Daniel**

**Sir Daniel era un brujo de prestigio y gran nivel social en el reino, además que era el prometido de nuestra reina Zulma, físicamente es un gran hombre, honorable, cumplido y todo lo que hacía llevaba el sello de perfecto, al contrario de nuestra reina Zulma**

- Cállate Danny – dijo sin prestarle importancia a sus palabras

- Te eh dicho que no me llames Danny

- Crees que me importa lo que digas

- Ahs, llegaremos tarde vámonos

- Cenizas, que pereza me da porque no vas solo?

- Solo vamos yo tampoco quiero ir así que solo cumple

- Que parejita – susurro la ninfa

Ya en el baile todos admiraban a la hermosa pareja que hacían la Reina Zulma y su prometido Sir Daniel.

- bien ahora voy a saludar a los demás miembros de la corte, tu pórtate bien Zulma esta fiesta en honor a nosotros, así que sonríe

- Cenizas, Estoy cansada – dijo mientras él se alejaba

- Saludos mi lady esta hermosa como siempre – Dijo una voz cerca de ella

- Ah, gracias Uzumaqui, tiempo sin verle – dijo la reina con alegría

- Sabes que el placer es siempre mío, y dime el pesado de tu prometido esta por aquí?

- Si, está cumpliendo el protocolo pero a mí me da pereza

- Y porque no vamos al patio de atrás así, descansas y te olvidas de esta fastidiosa fiesta

- Cenizas, vamos suena bien – pero su huida fue interrumpida por Sir Daniel

- Uzumaqui, como estas? Espero que no estés tratando de ayudar a la Reina a escapar, como siempre? – dijo mientras lo miraba con desprecio

- No, por supuesto que no – yo sería incapaz

- Daniel se acerca a él y le dice al oído, no te quiero ver cerca de Zulma, tu mala influencia me repugna entendido.

- Cenizas que pereza porque discuten siempre

- Mi Reina creo que no deberías hablar con Sir Uzumaqui pues a fin de cuentas es nuestro rival

- Rival? Dijo ella

- Si este año habrá un torneo de parejas con motivo al día de san Valentín y el competirá al igual que nosotros – Explico diego

- Cenizas que fastidio, y cuál es el premio? – dijo con poco entusiasmo

- El premio un deseo

- Un deseo? Que aburrido

- Bien Uzumaqui y quien será tu pareja – pregunto curiosa Zulma

- Que curiosa Zulma me recuerdas una amiga tuya – refiriéndose a Rui – bueno ella es una Bruja del elemento cristal, su pueblo esta bajo el reino de la Gran Reina, Su Nombre es **Yuno**

- Yuno? Pregunto Daniel

- Porque Danny la conoces? – pregunto Zulma

- Se podría decir que son muy buenos amigo – interrumpió Uzumaqui

- Cállate – Dijo molesto Daniel

- Perdón, no sabía que era secreto y como ella es tu prometida pensé que debía saberlo

- Interesante, vamos Uzumaqui me da pereza esta conversación – dijo la Reina en tono molesta

- Haz lo que quieras -dijo Diego y se alejo de ellos

Mientras ambos estaban un anuncio se dio en la fiesta

¨ Buenas Noches a todos, sean bienvenidos y bienvenidas a esta gran fiesta con motivo al compromiso de Sir Daniel y la Reina Zulma, por tanto este año se llevara a cabo un torneo en el cual una pareja luchara contra ellos y el ganador Recibirá un deseo por parte de la corte.

La pareja retadora es: **Sir. Uzumaqui y la Bruja Yuno**

Ambas parejas subieron al escenario y se pararon una frente a la otra, hicieron una reverencia ante el público y continuaron la velada.

Al día siguiente el joven Daniel llega al castillo, y tumbando la puerta de la Reina Zulma, dice

- Vamos levántate

- Que? – dijo medio dormida

- Debemos entrenar, la competencia es pasado mañana y nunca hemos trabajado en equipo

- Cenizas, que pereza solo perdamos y ya – dijo mientras el la levantaba por un pie

- Perder estás loca nunca perdería ante ese estúpido de Uzumaqui

- Porque lo odias tanto? – pregunto – a mi me cae súper bien

- Es que no te das cuenta como te mira? Y siendo mi prometida es una falta de respeto hacia mi

- Cenizas, bien ni modo salte de aquí o quieres verme desnuda mientras me cambio – dijo burlándose de el

- Ya me voy te espero en el patio- concluyo

Ya en el patio tracero, Zulma llega vestida con su ropa de combate, una vestimenta que rara vez usan, pues los reinos siempre estan es paz, al hacer la entrada Daniel la mira de arriba a bajo reconociendo lo hermosa que es.

- Te ves bien – dijo

- Solo eso?, eres el peor prometido que me pudo tocar

- Al menos te toco uno, o hubieras preferido a Uzumaqui?

- Nah, el me gusta pero no es mi tipo

- Te gusta? – dijo algo molesto

- Si, pero solo como amigo nada especial, el me ayuda a escaparme de mis responsabilidades

- Y por eso es que tu control de elemento son pobres comparadas con tus amigas

- No me importa, soy la mas fuerte aun así

- Zulma, debería importarte – dijo tomándola de la mano – eres el futuro de este reino y si a ti no te importa a nadie le importara, piensa mas en ello

Era la primera vez que Zulma y Daniel conversaban sin que se ofendieran mutuamente

- lo entiendo Daniel, gracias

- bien a entrenar

la primera prueba consistía en tiro al blanco en la cual la pareja debían lanzar una flecha simultáneamente y debe clavarse en el mismo lugar y en transcurso encender en llamas.

La 2da prueba consistiría en el laberinto, ambas parejas entrarían y deberían salir juntas

La ultima prueba seria carreras en Grifo, donde la parejas lucharían mientras uno combate la otra conduce el grifo, el primero en llegar a la meta seria el ganador,

- bien Zulma estoy sorprendido, eres muy hábil

- te lo dije Danny- solo me da pereza hacerlo

- algún día dejaras de decirme Danny – dijo en modo gracioso

- no creo – dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

- bien entonces cual será tu deseo? Pregunto Daniel

- aun no lo se y el tu yo?

- Quiero bailar contigo?

- Bailar conmigo – dijo sorprendida

- Si, se que te da pereza pero es algo que quiero desde hace mucho

- Y porque?, si no nos caemos bien

- Zulma nos conocemos desde hace mucho, hasta nos casaremos algún día, si me pones loco constantemente por tu falta de interés en las cosas, pero tu si me gustas y me refiero como mujer – Zulma se ponen bastante colorada – yo quisiera que algún día tu sintieras lo mismo por mi, seri una manera mas alegre de llevar las cosas.

- Cenizas quien lo diría Danny, tu también me gustas

- En serio – dice mientras levanta una ceja

- Si, la verdad no se desde cuando, pero ….

- Danny interrumpe sus palabras dándole un beso el cual ella correspondió

3

2

1

- bien vamos tenemos que entrenar la competencia es mañana y no pienso perder – dice Danny rápidamente y nervioso

- si tienes razón vamos – igualmente nerviosa

El día de la competencia ambas parejas se preparaban y platicaban sus tácticas en un momento, una joven hermosa llega de un salto sobre Daniel y pícaramente lo abraza

- Daniel mi Amor, ah pasado bastante tiempo

- Yuno? Bájate que haces? – dijo mientras miraba a Zulma

- Oki doki mi adorado Daniel, espero que tengamos tiempo para nosotros después de esta competencia

- Disculpa -dice Zulma con las manos ardiendo en fuego- puedo saber que deceas

- Ups, lo lamento su majestad, perdone por mi falta de educación – se inclina y hace reverencia

- Tu eres Yuno Bruja de Cristal, interesante elemento

- No tanto como el suyo mi lady – ambas se miraban con odio en sus ojos

- Bien Daniel lindo me voy, Uzumaqui debe estar esperándome, y ya luego nos veremos en nuestra cita

- Cita? – dijo Daniel

- Si, si gano mi deseo es una cita contigo, claro si a su majestad no le importa? Aunque creo que no después Uzumaqui quiere una cita con ella si gana

- Ese maldito, lo siento Yuno pero no ganaran y dile a Uzumaqui que espero que este listo para sufrir la derrota

- Claro mi Daniel lindo-Puff desaparece

- Daniel lindo, Daniel lindo , bah entupida – dijo en burla

- Que? estas celosa? – dijo con risita

- Ja, celosa de ti,- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la tarima de inicio

**La Competencia Inicia**

**Primera Etapa**

Arco y flecha

El equipo 1 empiecen

Uzumaqui lanza la flecha en conjunto con Yuno y con hermosa arte al soltar la flecha es encendida en fuego por Yuno y se clavan justo en el centro del marco.

Equipo 2

Daniel se preparo a lanzar la fecha, mientras Zulma solo miraba a Yuno con rabia y esta parecía provocarla lanzándolo besos a Daniel, mientras Daniel soltó la flecha Zulma perdió segundos y las flechas no llegaron al compás y perdieran el encuentro

Cuando regresaron a sus asientos mientras se preparaba el siguiente escenario para la siguiente prueba, Zulma se sienta molesta

- Debes concentrarte si quieres perder adrede dilo y nos ahorramos todo esto

- A que te refieres Daniel, solo perdí la concentración

- Qué raro, tú la chica mas perezosa concentrada – dijo muy molesto

- Estoy poniendo todo de mi en esto, no es mi culpa

- Si, te pasaste todo el tiempo viendo al imbécil de Uzumaqui

- No es cierto- dijo aun mas furioso

El segundo encuentro iniciara prepárense

- Parece que los tortolos no están concentrados – dice burlona Yuno

- Estúpida te derrotare y te hare caminar sobre las llamas – dice Zulma como fiera

- Vamos Yuno, solo fue un accidente de la parejita – exclamo Uzumaqui

- Tu cállate Uzumaqui

Ambos equipos fueron colocados en el inicio del laberinto cada uno en una entrada distinta, deberían encontrarse en el centro del laberinto y luego salir juntos

Ambos equipos entraron con agilidad, Zulma dejaba señas de calor para saber donde había pasado, Daniel por su parte las usabas para saber donde estaba Zulma luego de un rato, Zulma y Daniel se encontraron en el centro del laberinto y seguido salieron de el, ambos fueron los ganadores ya que Yuno y Uzumaqui salieron minutos después.

- Como supiste que yo dejaba las marcas? – pregunto Zulma

- Porque nadie en esta competencia es tan inteligente para hacer algo asi- dijo sonriendo

Tercera y última prueba prepárense

Ambos equipos montaron los grifos y se prepararon a partir

Zulma y diego fueron los mas rápidos , pero Uzumaqui y Yuno tenían muy buen manejo de los grifos y se les veía que podían trabajar excelentemente en equipo, Yuno y Zulma piloteaban mientras Uzumaqui y diego batallaban con magia y espadas, al Uzumaqui ver que no podría ganarle a los prometidos lanzo un poder de agua a Zulma debilitándola haciéndola caer, Daniel tuvo que usar poder viento para mantener el grifo en el aire, Zulma no se rindió, aun débil tomo el control del grifo y pudo llegar a la meta pero ya Uzumaqui había llagado en primer lugar.

- Estas bien Zulma- dice preocupado diego

- Si, solo un poco débil, no lo vi venir

- Ese maldito

- Basta, solo lamento que no puede llegar y por mi perdiste

- Por dios Zulma es solo una estúpida competencia, si te hubieras lastimado yo realmente no me lo perdonaría, eres demasiado importante para mi

- De verdad?

- Si, se que es difícil de creer pero Zulma yo te amo – dijo con el rostro fijo en sus ojos

- Danny yo también te amo- y sellaron su confesión con un beso

Ahora anunciaremos los ganadores de nuestra actividad

Uzumaqui y Yuno de pie por favor

Ambos demostraron ser hábiles y poderosos, y que trabajan muy bien en equipo. Pero también que no juegan de una manera limpia, Uzumaqui has sido descalificado por atacar el piloto del grifo contrario

- Queee, no es justo fue un accidente- mintió Uzumaqui enojado

- Basta - dijo Yuno

Los ganadores del encuentro son Sir Diego y la Reina Zulma

Todos en el lugar aplaudieron y brincaron de felicidad

- Ganamos, ganamos ganamosssss – brinco Zulma de felicidad, mientras abrazaba y besaba a Danny

- Bien sir diego, creo que tenemos un futuro baile que asistir

- Y tu deseo Zulma, cual es?

- El mío es estar junto a ti cuando los tuyo se cumplan

Varios días y bailes han pasado desde que termino la competencia, Zulma y Danny cada día están más y mas enamorado, aunque pelean constantemente, en su reconciliación regresan más amorosos.

Zulma por su parte a retomado sus obligaciones de reina y no toma la manera fácil, al contrario analiza cada caso cuidadosamente y trabaja en sus hechizos día a día

- Mi lady porque no toma un descanso tiene varias horas tratando con ese elemento

- Descuida ninfa aun puedo aguantar un poco mas

- Y porque no descansar para hablar conmigo- se escucha una voz detrás de ella

- Gran Reina Nabiky- hace una reverencia

- Eh venido personalmente a darte los resultado de tu prueba

- Cenizas, mi prueba, la había olvidado, perdón su majestad, por culpa de mi pereza, me olvide de ella, le pido una segunda oportunidad – dijo arrodillada

- No es posible Zulma- la tomo de los brazos para levantarla del suelo- has aprobado

- Aprobado?- repitió con una sonrisa en los labios

- Si, superaste tu pereza y te estás esforzando para recuperar el tiempo perdido, eso te hace una gran reina

- Gracias su majestad- dijo llena de felicidad

- Bien debo irme, mis sirvientes me esperan

- Bien mi gran reina

**Pensamiento de la Bruja Zulma Marmol**

Por la calle del "después" se llega a la plaza de "nunca".


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

**Porque? Y Resultado**

La Gran Reina se encuentra sentada en su trono cuando llama a su confiable sirviente

- Me mando a llamar Gran Señora - dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

- sí, convoca a las brujas es hora que concluya su evaluación

- Como ordene mi señora, - se detiene y dice - mi señora, porque permito que las brujas conocieran el tesoro? Y con distintas razas además

- porque hace tiempo comprendí que ese sentimiento nos pertenece a todos...

Varios años atrás

Hace mucho tiempo cuando se nombraría a la gran reina entre reino, su madre la gran reina de ese tiempo estaba dudando entre cual de sus hijas seria la adecuada, Nabiky era líder de la guardia real una excelente bruja, la mejor de todas, nabiriky su hermana era una de las mejores en cuanto a tácticas y pertenecía a la guarda de pócimas y encargada de hechizo de mayor nivel, ambas estaban calificadas y a ninguna les interesaba el cargo.

Su madre quería que fuera nabiky ella tenía un gran potencial y un gran problema, nabiky mantenía una relación con el sub capitán de la guardia el Cual era un simple humano, esto para la reina era inaceptable, las brujas no deben amar y sus hijas no eran la excepción, un día tras reunirse con su madre nabiky le informa que se unirá a Albert sub capitán y hombre que amaba, su madre furiosa se negó y le dijo que de ser así no podría ser reina y esta le dijo que no le importaba, su madre sintió esto como un desafío y tras una trampa asesino a Albert.

Al nabiky enterarse de esto cayó en una terrible depresión y su hermana al verla sufrir tanto y sabiendo que su madre es la culpable, decidió buscar una solución, nabiriky le dio una posimas a su hermana la cual le quitaría sus sentimientos, sería nulo ante cualquier situación, estaría consiente de todo pero no lloraría ni sentiría una real felicidad.

Cuando nabiky despertó, dio la gracias a su hermana e inmediatamente se dirigió donde estaba su madre y acepto su cargo de gran reina.

Días después la princesa nabiriky se presento ante su hermana ambas conversaron sobre como serian las cosas a partir de ahora, nabiriky se mostro preocupada por la falta de sentimientos de su hermana y como afectaría su reinado

- naby estas segura de querer reinar?

- no, pero lo hare, no quiero que las demás generaciones de brujas pasen lo mismo que nosotras que nos nieguen el derecho de amar, todo por las razas

- entiendo pero...

- descuida hermana, el hecho que no sienta nada, no significa que no recuerde mis antiguos sentimientos

- pero madre?, ella será un obstáculo difícil, no permitirá que cumplas tu cometidos

- no solo ella también sus subordinados

- hay una solución, cual?

- tendremos que matarlos

- si ya lo eh pensado

- son brujos y brujas poderosos hermana

- tendrán que elegir o amigos o enemigos

- aunque hay una mejor posibilidad, en la que mataremos varios pájaros de un tiro

Ambas hermanas sabiendo que estaba en riesgo las paz de todos los reinos se levantaron y se dirigieron al cuarto de su madre, en el la gran reina estaba planeando el destierro de una brujas que se habían enamorado y por ende estaban cometiendo un delito

- madre creo que estas cosas ya no te incumben- decía nabiky mientras le servía una taza de te a su madre

- por dios hija es un honor ayudarte, sé que es difícil el cargo de gran reina, pero en fin a que debo el honor de que las brujas más poderosas de todo los reinos este en mi cuarto

- madre hemos venido a matarte, al menos claro que decidas retirarte y dejarme gobernar como realmente se debe

- matarme, interesante, crees que podrás?

- querrás decir podrán madre- dijo nabiriky desde la terraza mientras miraba el paisaje

- tu también nabiriky? Wow que educación les he dado, en fin están consiente que soy mucho más poderosa que ustedes?

- puede ser - exclamo nabiky

-pero madre que tienes en contra del amor?- nabiriky pregunta

- ja, eso solo sirve para crear brujas débiles, mira tu hermana se enamoro y casi pierde la oportunidad de ser la gran reina

- creo hermana que ella no parara – dijo nabiriky en dirección a su hermana

- eso creo, dime madre cuantas brujas y personas has matado por tu objetivo?

- creo que tendrías que sentarte para empezar con la lista - dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su te

-madre - dijeron ambas hermanas al compas

- si hijas, quieren iniciar la pelea?

- pero madre si ya hemos terminado- dijo nabiky mientras la miraba fijamente

- a que te refiere – mientras levantaba una ceja

- que a partir de ahora madre ya no serás un obstáculo – expreso nabiriky

- creo que mis hijas se están poniendo locas….. – de repente la ex reina empieza a perder la visión- que me han hecho

- ah nada madre, solo hemos puesto un paro a tu asesinatos absurdos- dijo nabiky

- te explicare madre – tomando la taza en la mano- el rico te que has tomado contiene uno de mis mejores posimas, ella te quita los sentidos poco a poco, dejando un cuerpo inútil y vacio, esto también me permite controlar y manipular ese cuerpo a mi antojo, en este caso madre le dirá a tus subordinados que dejen de matar brujas o nosotras iremos por ellos.

- malditas- dijo la ex reinas

- gracias madre, hemos aprendido de la mejor

La Gran Reina cae al suelo y las hermanas continúan con el plan.

Actualidad

- Es por ello que quiero que esa absurda teoría de que las brujas no aman se acabe, fueron demasiados siglos bajo esa creencia absurda.

- Entonces usted y la princesa nabiriky dieron todo para que las brujas también fueran poseedoras del tesoro

- Exacto- asintió la reina

- Entiendo , bien mi reina iré por las brujas reinas de los puntos

Ya en el círculo de piedra la Gran reina nabiky pide entrar a las brujas

Hola hermosas reinas, nuevamente nos encontramos aquí para concluir con su evaluación, cada una de ustedes ah concluido con éxito sus pruebas y las felicito, ahora nuevamente preséntense ante mi

- Entendido- Contestaron todas

- Reina del Oeste – Dijo

- **Mi nombre es Ruizu Shirakiin, Manejo todos los elementos, Mi elemento principal es el Trueno, tengo mi tesoro el cual protegeré laito-kun y con el reinare mi pueblo con amor, justicia y fuerza.**

- Una verdadera bruja de Trueno – Dijo la Gran Reina – Reina del Este

- **Mi Nombre es Karola Contreras, Manejo todos le elementos, Mi elemento principal es el Viento, soy bastante hábil con tácticas y hechizos de alto nivel, soy líder y gobierno con amor y justicia, tengo mi amado tesoro Diego quien está a mi lada marchando conmigo.**

- Una Reina del viento que fluye con libertad – Exclamo la Gran Reina– Reina del Sur

- **Mis amigas me llamas Misa-Chan, Manejo todos los elemento a excepción del Fuego, Mi elemento principal es el Agua, aunque el agua es genial , lo demás elementos merecen mi respeto, gobierno con la ayuda de madara mi tesoro, un guerrero que realmente completa el liquido de mi corazon**

- Reina del Agua clara y cristalina – Dijo orgulloza – Reina del Norte

- **Mi Nombre es Zulma Mármol, Manejo todos los elementos, Mi elemento principal es el Fuego, mi deseo es gobernar mi reino y que con mi ayuda todo marche bien. me gusta leer, adoro pasar mis días con mi tesoro Danny**

- Fuerte y decidida Reina del Fuego – Murmuro la Gran reina –

Bien antes que se retiren les presentare a alguien, pasen dijo la reina

- Saludo sus majestades – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

- Uzumaqui – gritaron todas menos misa

- Quién es? - pregunto misa confundida

- Yo les explicare – dijo la gran reina

Reina del Sur Misa en tu misión al regresar al castillo caíste al agua provocado por una piedra floja, bien el fuel causante de que no pudieras nadar en ese momento

Reina del este Karola Uzumaqui fue tu pretendiente y el causante del duelo con diego

Reina del Oeste Riu el envió a laito a asesinarte y casi muere

Zulma es fue el de muchos malos momentos con tu Danny y te hirió

- Les pido disculpa por los daños causados a ustedes o sus tesoros , yo solo cumplía la misión que me en comendo mi señora

- Exacto cada una de sus acciones fueron cometidas para poder llevarse a cabo su prueba y personalmente les pido perdón por ello, tanto Yuno, como Uzumaqui forman parte de mis leales siervos.

Dicho ya esto mis reinas pueden retirarse y gobernar con AMOR cada uno de sus reinos

Le juramos Su majestad que Amor no faltara en nuestros reinos

Fin

Gracias por Leer


End file.
